mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario is, to date, one of the most popular video game characters ever, and is the titular main protagonist of the Super Mario video game series by Nintendo. In the Mario Games he always ends up saving Princess Peach and defeating Bowser. In M.U.G.E.N, he has been made several times by numerous creators, which are listed below. He has the most versions of any Nintendo chars. Hanyou's SuperMario64 This version of Mario was created by Hanyou. He is based mostly on his appearance in Super Mario 64, hence the title. His sprites appear to have been made with screenshots from a straight emulation of the game. His attacks all come from Super Mario 64 and various other Nintendo 64 titles. 'Gameplay' SuperMario64 has worked up quite a reputation of being one of the cheapest characters of all time for many reasons. There are numerous flaws in his design, which range from minor details such as his relatively small size, making it harder to hit him, to major flaws, such as the ridiculous power behind his various attacks. SuperMario64's projectiles are very potent and can easily lock an enemy into a blocking or hitstun position when spammed. He also possesses various helpers, which include the Piranha Plant, Penguin, Captain Falcon, Luigi, Banjo-Kazooie and Link; each of them cost very little to summon and deal potent amounts of damage. Even worse than this are his supers, which can do tons of damage. Two of his supers are very notable, which will be covered in the following paragraphs. SuperMario64's first notorious super is his Mario Kart 64, which transforms him into the Mario Kart 64 version of himself. He then proceeds to drive over his foe, with the rest of the racers from Mario Kart 64 following him in three-second intervals; this makes it one of the longest attacks in MUGEN history. Regardless if one of the racers is hit or the attack successfully finishes, Mario will appear hanging on Diddy Kong's airplane and will crash into the ground. The last portion of this attack is unblockable and deals about an eighth to a quarter of a normal character's HP. SuperMario64's second notorious super is his Caught by the Tail technique, where he spins Bowser around by the tail. The attack is unavoidable due to it taking up the entire screen in length and can shred half of any normal character's HP in one use. Worse yet, due to the alignment of its collision boundaries, it hits the opponent more times (and deals more damage) if they block. Finally, the main reason why SuperMario64 is considered to be the cheapest character of all time is because of his AI. The flawed engine allows him to spam every one of his attacks without delay or reliance on the super bar whatsoever. This allows him to summon a ton of assists that cover up the screen very quickly, annoy the player with his long Mario Kart technique, kite them infinitely with his overpowered projectiles, or just K.O. them outright with two Caught by the Tail executions. This makes it extremely hard to beat SuperMario64 except with another cheap character or a character who is immune to projectiles, such as Motaro or the ghost form of Super Mario, and even those fall quickly to his Bowser spin attack. And he can be pretty cheap which is the Bowser Spin 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left DB = Down-left DF = Down-right A/B = Kick X/Y = Punch 'Specials' Coin Throw - D, DF, F, x Bomb Throw - D, DF, F, y Marioryuken - F, DF, F, x or y Mario Tornado - F, F, x or y Penguin - D, DB, B, x Piranha Plant - D, DB, B, y Banjo - x+a Link - y+b Luigi - z+c 'Supers' Captain Falcon - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, a Mario Kart - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, b Metal Mario - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, c Fly - D, DB, B, D, DB, B, c Caught by the Tail - D, DB, B, D, DB, B, z Bowser - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, z ShinRyoga and Neo Ankh's Super Mario ShinRyoga and Neo Ankh's Super Mario is arguably the most well known Super Mario version in M.U.G.E.N. He is considered to be the best Mario interpretation in the game. This Mario is designed to pull off numerous combos which can do quite a lot of damage and lock down the enemy. His moves are very simple to execute and are diversified in function. To make up for this, however, even special moves cost a power bar and his hyper moves cost his entire energy. Additionally, approaches are difficult because before Super Mario's first power bar, his attacks are mostly close-ranged and weak. This makes Super Mario easy to pick up and play but hard, if not impossible, to master. This character is often criticized for having an AI that is nearly flawless and can gain power in no time at all. A common misconception by newer players is that Super Mario is a cheap character. More experienced players, however, have found ways to play around his perfect AI. This version of Mario is notable for its three special forms selectable when picking the palette for Mario. These three forms are Matrix Mario, Ghost Mario and Stone Mario. These three versions change Mario's fighting style, giving him advantages and disadvantages for every form. 'Matrix Mario (X + Enter)' This version shows Mario in black with a green matrix like aura that follows him whenever he moves. The main benefits you gain from this form of Mario is that he can perform combos much more faster allowing you to gain more hit combo attacks double then what he could do normally. However the downside is that he can not do as much damage meaning you would need to hit your opponent more to get the same amount of damage as normal. Matrix Mario can only use Super Flame as super. 'Ghost Mario (Y + Enter)' This versrion shows the spirit version of Mario shown as a white transparent ghost. The major benefit of this Mario is that you are invincible and can not receive any damage from your opponent. It also gives you a full power bar allowing you to use a Level 3 hyper from the start and the ability to teleport around the stage. However this ability comes with a big cost, your health will start to drop until its all gone meaning you have to battle your opponent fast. This version of Mario is NOT suitable for long battles. (Note: when you first get the download you won't be able to access this version of Mario. In order to play as this go into "SuperMario.def" and add "pal11 = MarioColor11.act" between pal10 and pal12). Ghost Mario can use the 3 supers. 'Stone Mario (Z + Enter)' This version is a stone version of Mario. This version of Mario is based on wearing the Tanooki Suit thus giving him the ability to turn into a statue which can protect him and when changing back to Stone Mario can deal massive damage to opponents near by. The main advantage of Stone Mario is that he can deal more damage but at the cost of moving around slower thus at a disadvantage against fast opponents. Stone Mario can use none of the 3 supers, due to the constantly decreasing power meter. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 110 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left DB = Down-left DF = Down-right a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch 'Specials' Fireball - D, DF, F, x/y/z Mario Tornado - D, DB, B, x/y/z Super Jump Punch - F, D, DF, x/y/z 'Hypers' Super Star - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, a (Requires 3 power bars) Super Hammer - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, b (Requires 3 power bars) Super Flame - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, c (Requires 3 power bars) Mario can also attack his opponents by flying into to them with the Super Cape or the Wing Cap and he can Ground Pound them. Mario can also grab and spin his opponents to toss them to damage them. Orochihomer's Super Mario Edit This edit by Orochihomer is almost identical to the original Super Mario characters, other than a few minor changes including the addition of a move that represents Mario's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. SM853's Super Mario Edit This Edit of Super Mario by SM853 has more moves based on Super Smash Bros Brawl, for example, this Mario has all of his Brawl costumes, can use a reflector cape, and his Super Flame hyper is replaced with Mario Finale. He also has MvC backgrounds and has some of his classic soundclips. teeno312's Symbiote Super Mario Edit In this edit by teeno312, Super Mario has become Symbiote (the suit from Spider-Man 3,if you don't know where the suit was from),having increased jump height and strength. Symbiote Super Mario is much like the Evil version of Mario. There is another similar mario edit, named Symbiote Pocket Mario. This version is created by Tanicfan22. mumin's Super Mario Edit This version of Super Mario, known as the Will of Prison Flame, is probably the strongest Mario version in M.U.G.E.N. Created by mumin, a Japanese author, the Will of Prison Flame is extremely powerful compared to the collection of godlikes Orochi and Mizuchi Edits. The Will of Prison Flame can easily defeat Rare Akuma, Omega Tom Hanks, A-Bomb and other cheap characters out there, and is also very hard to kill. However, if you use Supe Hyper Ultra Mega Awesome WTF Pingu carefully, he can be defeated. It requires a lot of skill(and even more luck). Link: mumin's skydrive N64Mario's Mario Creations Pocket Mario A pocket sized Super Smash Bros. Mario created by N64Mario. His moveset is comprised of his attacks in Super Smash Bros. for the N64, as well as his voice clips having been ripped from various N64 Mario titles as well. The graphics are based on those seen on Pocket Fighter, hence NGPC. His name implies his size; pocket-sized, indicating he's hard to hit and he has many opportunities to connect with a deadly combo. Recommended for battles against characters with relatively hard A.I. Metal Mario Same as SSB Pocket Mario, but more attack and defence. It is, too, made by N64Mario. Old School Mario :Main Article: Old School Mario Another Mario clone but this time it is from the Interplay version of Mario teaches Typing. This character is very annoying and tricky to beat, because each time he gets hit, he will die, and come back. Thomas Hisei's NES Mario (SMB1) This Mario is the NES version of Mario, created by Thomas Hisei. Mario from the NES is primitive, but he carries a lot of nostalgic value. NES Mario controls like the NES version Mario, however, this means his only attack is stomping on his opponents, making him basic, however, this can make him cheap when used by the player. If he is hit, he turns small, and the only way to make him big again is by pressing any button, other than the one that makes him jump; if he is hit while small, he instantly dies. Basara-kun's NES Mario (SMB1) In this version by Basara-kun, Mario is much bigger than Thomas Hisei's version. This NES Mario this time,can do some attacks than are from the game like he jumps and holds his fist up and coins get knocked out the oppoment. otto's NES Mario (SMB1) In this version by otto, Mario is in his smaller form. This Mario is made for the SMB1 Level 1-1 Stage. otto also made another Mario version, named Satuzinki NES Mario. This Mario is a cheap version and has many clones. Leo-22-M's Rare Mario (SMB1) Another version of Mario (SMB1) is Rare Mario Bros, made by Leo-22-M. A lot bigger than Thomas Hisei's version, this version of Mario is rumored to be cheap. nesmario123's Mario Creations Chibi Mario :Main article: Chibi Mario Toy Mario This version of Mario is created by nesmario123. In this version, Mario's movements are robotic, and he is really small. There is also a Toy Luigi. Kart Fighter Mario :Main article: Kart Mario Kung Fu Mario (SMB1) Another version of Mario from SMB1. Created by nesmario123, Mario sometimes appear as Kung Fu Man, which gives Mario the name Kung Fu Mario. ZP's Kung Fu Mario A Mario based off of Kung Fu Man, having moves identical to that of Kung Fu Man. Kung Fu Mario also has an evil version. This Mario is created by ZP. He is a Spriteswap of Kung Fu Man and his sprites are very poorly made. Tanicfan22's Mario Creations Tanicfan22 made 2 Marios, one is SMB1 and SMB3. They are not good. The SMB3 version can be downloaded at Tanicfan22's site on download section, but the SMB1 Mario is currently unavailable. Tanicfan22 also made Symbiote Pocket Mario and Luigi Clones. Tako and Higure's Mario Creations SMA4Mario (SMB3) Another version of Super Mario from SMB3 is made by Tako and Higure. Donkeymario (Mario vs. Donkey Kong NES) This version of Mario named Donkeymario is based out of Donkey Kong, an arcade game also from the NES. Made by Tako. Mario (Mario & Luigi: Super Star Saga) Tako also made a Mario from Mario & Luigi: Super Star Saga. Shazzo's Mario Creations Mario (Mario & Luigi: Super Star Saga) Another version of Mario from Mario & Luigi: Super Star Saga is created by Shazzo. Shazzo also created Luigi from the same game. In the future MatttheBiscuit is working on a better version. Paper Mario A Paper Mario version is also made for M.U.G.E.N, He is a Spriteswap of CvS Style Axel Stone by Actarus'. Paper Luigi is also created by Shazzo. Bigshowoffall's Edit Bigshowoffall's edit of Mario from Mario & Luigi: Super Star Saga has additional moves from SSBB. Yagoshi's Malleo/Mario Edit :Main article: Malleo Freddery II's (aka Nesphext) Malleo/Mario :Main article: Malleo Ermac Won's Mario Creations Paper Mario Another version of Paper Mario is made by Ermac Won, whose Paper Mario is larger and better than Shazzo's Paper Mario. Pesky Plumer Mario Ermac Won also made another Mario, named Pesky Plumer Mario. It is an edit out of Kung Fu Man. He used his Smash KFUpper as Mario's hammer swing and Pesky Plumer Mario's other moves are based on Ryu. Pingurules noticed that and decided to edit this character to replace Kung Fu Man's sprites with some blocking sprites of Mario. He will also make Pesky Plumber Luigi as an edit of Mario. Luigi will play like Kenneth Masters. Stickman14's Mario Creations Mario (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) This version of Mario is from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside story. It's by a unknown creator and is a spriteswap of Stickman14's Luigi. Luigi been made as well for the same game. New Super Mario 64 (Edit of Hanyou) An edit of Hanyou's original Super Mario 64 is done by Stickman14. The download is currently unavailable due to megaupload. MUGENX's Mario (SMW) This Mario is from SMW, created by MUGENX. In this version, Mario is in his smaller form. Super Smash Bros 64 - Mario by MugenX Download: http://mugenx.bake-neko.net/ Dr. M's Mario (SMW) One of the oldest versions of Mario, this one is from SMW and is made by Dr. M. In this version, Mario is in his taller form, also having his cape. Chaseallendiaz's Fighting Mario (SMW) This Mario is from SMW, created by Chaseallendiaz aka Dr. Your Mom. It came from the flash videos Power Star on Youtube. Chaseallendiaz also created Fighting Luigi. Seamgol14's Mario (Hotel Mario) :Main article: Hotel Mario Txpot's Mario Creations Mario Combat Deluxe Mario This version of Mario is from the online game called Mario Combat Deluxe. It is made by Txpot. Metal Mario (SSB) Another Mario clone, but this time its a Metal Mario rip from Super Smash Bros 64. Created by Txpot, Metal Mario cannot be knocked back and grabbed, making him a little cheap like he always was. Plom5-1-00's Mario (SSBM) This version of Mario is a chibi character, but has moves based off of SSBM. This version is created by Plom5-1-00. SNS's Mario (SSBB) This version of Mario contains stop-motion photography of graphics made in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It is created by SNS, also responsible for creating SSBB Luigi, Wario, and Yoshi. These characters are best known for their abusive spam tactics, poor photography, inconsistent scale factor, ridiculous palettes, lack of loyalty to original movesets, incorrect graphic usage, and 90% of their attacks being completely unblockable. 119way's Mario (KOF) This Mario version made by 119way, a more realistic version of Mario. This Mario has the fighting style and it is a sprite edit of Billy Kane. sc1614's Omega Mario :Main article: Omega Mario Dr. Mario :Main article: Dr. Mario SuperMario193281's Mario Creations SuperMario193281 is known for creating cheap characters, most of them as cheap and cheaper than Rare Akuma. SuperMario193281 has created the following Mario characters below. AMario C-SuperMario C-SuperMario64 (Edit of Hanyou's Mario) Cheap Mario Mario Bros Mario Kart Neo Mario seitei nesmario Strong SuperMario Strong SuperMario64 (Edit of Hanyou's Mario) Super Mario-8 SuperMarioBros Ultimate Mario Omega Mario Omega Mario is an Omega form of Mario, that is an edit of Omega Tom Hanks. In M.U.G.E.N, Omega Mario was created by SC1614 and Yagoshi. He is a cheap character. 'Stats' Life: 9999 Power:100 Attack:100 Defence: 999 MovelistEdit Key X = Mario Bros Y = Super Mario World Z = Super Mario Bros A = Super Mario Bros 3 X+A = Luigi Sorry don't use this moveset. = Footo B = Mario's Quake Hotel Mario :Main article: Hotel Mario This Hotel Mario character has been made by Gruntzilla94. Its attacking animations are taken from the Hotel Mario game's cheesy cutscenes, as well as its sound effects, much like the King Harkinian character created by Quetzalcoatl88. Referee Mario While Referee Mario only has two attacks, he cannot be hit through normal means due to him having absolutely no hitboxes on any of his animations, other than the red attack hitboxes for both of his attacks. His two attacks show him calling out "K.O." and "T.K.O.", with the former dealing 100 damage and the latter dealing 1000 damage, however, the former has three attacking frames, so it can actually deal a total of 300 damage. Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' Key This character does not have any special or hyper attacks. 'Palette Gallery' File:Refmariopal1.png|Normal File:Refmariopal2.png|Grey File:Refmariopal3.png|Green File:Refmariopal4.png|Blue Trivia *It is impossible to activate ShinRyoga and Neo Ankh's Super Mario's Super Flame hyper with either palette 9 or 12 selected, due to the constantly decreasing power meter. *Ghost Mario can use Super Star, though it is unnecessary since it is already invincible in this form. *Mario is one of the most remade characters in M.U.G.E.N having over 30 remakes. *Ermac won's Pesky Plumber Mario still has Kung Fu Man sprites in it. *ShinRyoga's Mario has an intro against itself. *When ShinRyoga's Mario wins with its normal palette and the life increased in the Options menu, a pink aura emanates from him and a picture of him evil appears. Videos Video:MUGEN Mario & Mario VS Mario & Mario Video:Luigio MUGEN Battle 3 Team Homer vs Team Super Mario Video:Mugen Battle. Mario Bros vs Sonic and Shadow Video:MUGEN Paper Mario vs. Super Mario Video:SM Mugen - Mario vs Ryu Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:Heroes Category:80's Characters Category: Males Category: YouTube Poop CharactersCategory:Internet Meme CharactersCategory:HumansCategory:Anime & Manga Characters